


Timetravel Gunfight

by Asxn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Sonic - Freeform, Time Travel, Violence, gun - Freeform, gund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asxn/pseuds/Asxn
Summary: Sonic goes back in time and undoes his life as the king married to sally acorn with one goal in mind. now hes stuck in a reality where shadow is the king and hes married to sonics past wife. What will they do to fix this wacky mess?





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic’s choice to go back and erase time itself was a hard one but in his defence, he thought it necessary. What the now Ex-King failed to understand was that not only was he no longer the ruler to the Kingdom, he was no longer a father, no did he have any relation to his wife.

He watched the royals from the audience, placing the gun Knuckles gave him in his pocket. He didn’t think he needed it at the time since the possibility was so slim but Knuckles insisted and Sonic couldn’t say no to the Echidna’s concerned tone. Sonic realised, however, from where he stood and what he saw that perhaps knuckles was right. Of all the timeline probabilities Tails had generated, this was the one.

His love, his queen, Sally Acorn stood on the stage. She looked as beautiful as ever, though tired. Her long purple gown with golden detailing to match her royal crown suited her brown fur so perfectly. No matter what timeline or reality, she was always beautiful and Sonic could see him falling for her over in every timeline he’d see her.   
  
In her petite grip held a recognisable gloved hand with a golden ring that wrapped around its finger and sonic knew from an instant what horror he’d done to the timeline.

Shadow the hedgehog stood proud before his people, waving his hand to them with his usual glare. He turned to Sally, kissing her paw. Her face holding back something, to which Sonic could not figure out but whatever it was, he wanted to run on stage and carry her away.

The blue hedgehog stood amongst a crowd of subjects, their joy fake, their applause robotic. Sonic knew there would be consequences to taking back time, god bless his children, may they rest in peace… Sonic stopped to weigh the issue. Were his dear children dead or had they never existed at all and with that, was he allowed to moun what never happened? Sonic didn’t want to think too much about it. Not only did it give him a headache since he hated to be sad, it also seemed to stray off topic to the real issue off this timeline. For the true consequence was not the loss of his family, but the failure of a kingdom.   
  
Sonic soon realised, removing himself from the timeline had created a reality to which Shadow had become king, taking Sonic’s place to marry Sally and reign as evil. The people were not happy, Sally was not happy, this was not the world Sonic pictured as the result of his own role as king being removed. Sonic knew what he had to do, what would make all of this right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic held the key tight within his grip. He still had it from when he was the king. He’d question the paradox of whether the key also existed in this timeline or not, was it already a key made for Shadow or was it a different key entirely. His head pounded, Sonic hated this time travel shit. It was all much too confusing and the way tails explained it to him only made it worse.

The blue hedgehog ran through the kingdom halls, if the layout were still the same he knew exactly where Sally would stay to find silence to herself and well, jeez, in this timeline Sonic couldn’t see Sally wanting to do anything but hide away. She was the leader to the freedom fighters, how depressing to lead a revolution for good, only for everything to feel so horribly wrong in the hands of an emo hedgehog.   
  
Sonic took in a deep breath, this wasn’t his Sally, this wasn’t his queen. He needed to remind himself of that before he could look her in the eye. With a knock on the door her soft voice chimed, she sounded hurt and broken as though defeated after years of whatever nonsense Shadow had thrown at her. “Oh, yes? Come in.”   
  
Sonic opened the door slowly, peering into the room. Up close she was even more lovely than she was on stage. She looked down, fixing her gown in her seat.   
“Sal” sonic stopped then reconsidered the chosen name “I mean, Queen Sally?”    
But before he could finish, her head propped up at a speed only Sonic would understand. Her expression gobsmacked as though she’d seen a ghost. “Sonic?” She stood up, quickly approaching him to feel his face, to take a closer look. “Sonic is it really you?” Her eyes watered.   
“I- yes?” Sonic stood still as the queen poked his face, pulling at his cheeks then brushing the back of his blue quills. “I know this is crazy but-”   
Sally hushed him “Where have you been? I…” Her voiced cracked, she sounded mad, she sounded heart broken, concerned but thankful. She was overwhelmed with too many emotions, too many questions “I thought you were dead.”

Sonic didn’t want to confuse her with the long story of time travel that not even he understood entirely. He gave her a knowing smile, placing his hand over her cheek to say  _ does it matter? I’m here now. _

Sally replied with a sigh, a small caring smile grew in her lip “You look…” She thought through her choice of words.   
“Old? Worn out? Sick? Because, I am all of those things.” Sonic admitted.   
“Tired…” Sally cut in “Sonic, you look tired.” she laughed slightly then continued “You also look old but I didn’t want to say that. It's just been awhile since I saw your face. We were 16 last I saw you, it’s... it's been a long time.”   
Sonic couldn’t hold himself back, she was married but she was still his in his heart. He placed both hands on her cheeks, brushing her long hair from her face. “You’re still as gorgeous as ever Sal.”   
Sally nodded in acceptance then held his hand away from her face “and I’m sure you also know I’m married.”   
Sonic’s heart winced, “Yea… To an asshole.”

Sally stopped her breath. Sonic didn’t know if the squirrel was going to yell at him for his forward insult of her husband. For as much as he knew Sally, he didn’t know this Sally. He doesn’t know the Sally who lived years of her life believing Sonic was dead. He doesn’t know the Sally married to Shadow. He doesn’t know the Sally who’s feisty spirit and yearning of freedom died the day she married a man she didn’t love. “Sonic, you were gone. Things happen.” She tightened her lip to hide any sign that she was upset. “Life happens and you move on. If only-” she placed her paws over her mouth, staring at Sonic with a longing. “If only I knew… You were alive…” Tears fell down the Queen’s face. She charged her body to leap into Sonic’s embrace, her tears wet against his shoulder as she sniffed softly. Sonic pat her back, he’d never seen Sally this broken before.

“I’m sorry” he muttered “This is all my fault.”   
Sally pulled back and frowned at him, obviously not understanding what he meant “It’s not your fault Sonic.” he didn't try to argue with her, rather he gazed longingly at her cute expression, her nose scrunching up her face.   
“Damn it.” he sighed.   
“What?”   
“You know, your hair looks good like that. It suits you.”   
Sally blushed, looking away “I’ve had it like this for years, I was thinking of cutting it.”   
Sonic brushed his fingers through the ends of her hair “No, I’ve never seen it long before. It’s different. You look... great.”   
Sally shone her ring in front of her face, the diamond sparkled brightly. “You shouldn’t flatter me like that.”   
Sonic frowned. “Sal, I say fuck the ring. I love you.” He pulled her in for a kiss, to which she responded happily kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. The Hedgehog, how do you do it?” Sally asked, playing with the fur on Sonic’s chest.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you I’m the fastest thing alive?” He crooked a smile.   
Sally rolled her eyes. “Sonic, we can’t do this again, you know that right? I’m a queen, I have my duties… I have a husband.”   
Sonic rest his arms behind his head. “Don’t worry Sal, I have a plan.”   
Sally sat up “What do you mean you have a plan?”   
Sonic smiled at her “Don’t worry too much. I’m THE Sonic, trust me. I always have the right plan.”   
The squirrel’s nose pushed up her face. “Sonic, If you always had the right plan, you could have fixed things earlier. Why now? Why are you only returning now?”   
“I don’t exactly know myself, I just know that what I need to do needs to be done soon. The kingdom will be free.” He looked at Sally in pity. She wondered what he was thinking about. “You would have been a great king…”   
Sonic smacked his lips against his teeth in distaste, refusing to answer her with words.   
Sally brushed her hair behind her ear then continued “We can’t let shadow know.”   
Sonic laughed mockingly “Sal, would you believe me if I told you I have seen thousands of alternate generated timelines of what's about to happen and that I have everything in the bag?” Sally looked at Sonic with concern, he continued “What I’m saying is, Shadow already knows and I know he knows. I’ve seen this played out, Shadow saw me from the stage and he knows I’m here for a reason.”   
Sally gulped “Don’t fuck with me like that.”   
Sonic just silently lay there, counting down with his fingers and when he reached one he pointed at the door to which an extremely pissed off Shadow burst in.   
  
“Long time no see shadow.”   
“What the fuck do you think you're doing Blue hedgehog.”   
Sonic looks at sally then back at shadow “By the looks of it, I’d say I was just fucking your wife.”   
Shadow gripped his hands tightly then with a sly smirk that exposed his canines he began to laugh “I’ve been waiting for this day. Sonic.”   
“Waiting? For me? Get real Shadow, what timeline are you in? I’m the one always waiting for you, you are too slow after all. You’re inferior to my speed and you know it.” Sonic looked at his gloved hands as though manicuring his nails. “Don’t worry sal” He slapped her ass. “I’ve got this sorted.”   
Sonic walked to shadow. “Not one more step Sonic.” Shadow pulled out a gun, the barrel facing right between Sonic’s eyes. “Nice toy” Sonic smirks.   
“Yea, and this toy is going to blow you fucking brains out.”   
“Ha, sick” Sonic laughed. “Shame there seems to be a giant flaw to your plan."

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Shame there seems to be a giant flaw to your plan.”  
  
A loud boom echoes through the room, Sally jumping in front to protect Sonic. Her body slamming hard against the ground with an ear grating scream of pain, she’s wounded. Shadow looks around frantically, he can’t see Sonic anywhere.

“You’re too slow.” Sonic’s voice appears from behind Shadow. The black hedgehog turns around to face the voice, stopped as his temple hits a cold surface. It was a gun, Shadow could recognise one in any situation and now he was blind to sonic with a gun to his head. “Make one more move and I shoot.” Sonic warns.

“Hmph” Shadow scoffs, almost impressed by Sonic’s moves. “So its like that, huh?” Yea, almost impressed.

Sally screams loudly, blood pooling from her body and staining the carpet. “NO DON’T DO IT!”

Sonic sighed, he was weak for that woman, her orders were made to be obeyed. He places the gun down from Shadow’s temple. “Ok your highness, go ahead. Try to catch me.”  
Shadow whips his gun up as sonic begins sprinting around him, papers flying in the air from the wind of Sonic’s movements. Sally begins screaming, her hair flicking around, Shadow can barely hold his body still, the wind was just too strong. “Stop it, stop it.” He begins to lose his temper, windows opening bringing in more wind, objects breaking and flying everywhere. Shadow began to feel dizzy, questioning if he was seeing more than one blue hedgehog.

Oh, but he was. For Shadow was more than aware of this future, of this timeline. That Sonic would return from an alternate timeline where reality was different to which the hedgehog had planned to go back to change the canon of his own reality. There was not just one unhappy Sonic, there were multiple, each arriving in this time to end him and he was not having it.

Shadow begins to shoot vigorously at any direction hitting sonic after sonic. The blue blurs stopping in their place to fall like ragdolls around him  
  
Once all was quiet and Shadow had thought he’d rid the world of all Sonics, a final Sonic grabbed shadows shoulder with a tight grip and spun him around so they could meet face to face. The two stood in the room full of dead Sonic bodies. Sally’s cry of pain howling as Shadow brought the gun between Sonic’s eyes once more to pull the final trigger.

Click.

Nothing. He'd run out of bullets "but.. but how..."

Sonic brought up his finger and laughed "one!" then brought up his other hand, instantly shooting shadow in the face.

His body fell, Sonic being the fast paced man he was could see Shadow’s body fall in slow motion and he laughed. Even in death, shadow was just too slow. It was a shame though, Shadow was a beautiful hedgehog and now his face was just a hole.

Sally cried out, voice growing weak "oh Sonic help me please!" She shakily pulled her hand away from the giant wound in her stomach, blood staining the fur on her paws. Her face, though covered in fur, Sonic could tell from her expression how pale her skin had probably become.

Sonic ran over and pulled Sally into his embrace. "Sally, oh god, I missed you so much." her eyes closing gently... "Sonic, You’re not from here… are you?” Sonic shook his head silently. “Can you.. tell me about your time. Sonic, tell me we were happy"  
Sonic brushed her hair back "you were, you were so happy. We had a son named Manik and a daughter called Sonia. she had your eyes."   
"I always loved those names...." She smiled softly.   
"I know." he said.   
"but were you happy?"   
Sonic sighed and pulled her cold body close.   
"Sonic?"   
Sonic lay her down gently, ignoring her words then stood up and said "I love you Sal, but I was depressed. I can't be king. My goal, the reason I'm here is to end the monarchy"

He faced the barrel of his gun to the wife he once spent years married to, now a widow in a failed kingdom. She rest against the floor, peacefully. Her breath slow.

He rest his finger lightly against the trigger "Goodbye sally. I could never be a king"

BAM

 


	5. Epilogue

Sonic sat down in front of the tv. After months of headlines and government discussion. It was finally time.

President Obama stood before the crowd of people.

"My fellow citizens: I stand here today humbled by the task before us, grateful for the trust you've bestowed, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our ancestors. I thank the late king Shadow and his wife, Queen Sally for their service to our land and express my deepest apologies to their families for what has been done."

 

Finally, sonic smiled. A reality I can live in. A reality without a monarchy. A reality where Obama is president.


End file.
